libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Psychic Armory
Most soulknives work on perfecting one blade, their idealized blade, that forms the core of what they do with their psychic abilities. Some however, either cannot settle on a singular blade or otherwise cannot gain the proper focus to forge the image of an ideal mind blade. These soulknives, known as psychic armories, generate multiple quasi-real mind blades that swarm around them. This swarm form of mind blades however, does lend itself towards being both weapon and shield for psychic armory soulknife and many new options for battle are born from it. Form Panoply of Blades The psychic armory forms a myriad of blades around her body to encircle her loosely, orbiting over and around her in shiftless patterns within her space. These weapons are of all manner of shapes, large and small, and they glimmer in and out existence as used or if ignored for too long. They are the psychic armory’s mind blades, and while cosmetically they can look however they are imagined, they all function the same based on their weapon type. A psychic armory’s panoply includes quasi-real light, one-handed, and two-handed mind blades that she can use to make melee or thrown attacks. When thrown or used for a melee attack, a piece of the panoply dissipates after the attack, whether it hit or missed. A psychic armory’s panoply can generate as many weapons as she wills; she has no limit on its use beyond her attacks in a round. Whether her attacks are melee or ranged, the psychic armory controls her panoply telekinetically. She must use her hands to direct her attacks, as appropriate (a light or one-handed panoply attack requires one hand, and a two-handed panoply attack requires two). Otherwise, she may combine them with other weapons’ attacks normally, so long as she still has the right number of free hands to use. She is treated as wielding her panoply of blades for the purposes of threatening spaces, and can make attacks of opportunity with any applicable weapon in it. The psychic armory’s panoply weapons function just like normal mind blades in all ways except how she attacks with them, including damage, damage type, and handedness. The range increment of her light mind blades is 20 feet, and the range increment of her one-handed mind blades is 15 feet. She may not throw her two-handed mind blades unless she possesses the Two-Handed Thrower feat (in which case they have a range increment of 10 feet, and may be thrown without penalty). A psychic armory’s panoply of blades has a maximum range of five range increments, as normal for thrown weapons. Ranged panoply attacks do not provoke attacks of opportunity. Regardless of the weapon forms a psychic armory has chosen, her panoply of blades does not have a set damage type per weapon type. When shaping her panoply of blades and assigning abilities to it, the psychic armory chooses whether the weapon type (light, one-handed, or two-handed) will deal bludgeoning, piercing, or slashing damage. The psychic armory may change the damage type of an existing weapon group (light, one handed or two handed) in her panoply of blades, or may summon a new panoply of blades with different damage types, as a full-round action. Otherwise, the panoply of blades retains the last damage type configuration chosen every time it is summoned. If the psychic armory chooses to reshape the weapons within her panoply, it requires a full-round action, and she may reshape any or all of her weapons. She may also re-assign the type of damage dealt as part of reshaping her panoply of blades if she so chooses. A psychic armory can reassign the special ability or abilities she has added to her panoply of blades from her enhanced armory class feature (see the next page). To do so, she must first spend 8 hours in concentration. These cannot be the normal 8 hours used for rest, even if the psychic armory does not require sleep. After that period, the panoply of blades materializes with the new ability or abilities selected by the psychic armory. In all other respects, the panoply of blades functions as a the form mind blade class feature, and subject to anything that would affect a mind blade (except crystal hilts.) When using the psychic strike class feature, the psychic armory charges the panoply as a whole, and then may discharge it once through an attack with any of her panoply mind blades. The panoply of blades may take enhancements as if it were both a melee and a ranged weapon. If the psychic armory has the Focused Offense blade skill, she can use her Wisdom instead of her Dexterity for thrown panoply attacks (while still using her Wisdom instead of Strength for damage). This ability replaces form mind blade, shape mind blade, and throw mind blade, but counts as these class features for requirements and prerequisites. Bonus Feat The psychic armory gains either Point-Blank Shot or Weapon Focus (mind blade) as a bonus feat at 1st level. This ability replaces the normal soulknife bonus feat choices at 1st level. Blade Skills At 2nd level, the psychic armory may select blade skills as would a normal soulknife. The following blade skills are not available to a psychic armory: Alter Blade, Deceptive Blade, Discipline Blade Shapes, Emulate Melee Weapon, Emulate Ranged Weapon, Enhanced Range, Interrupting Throw, Mindflayer, Telekinetic Blade, and Telekinetic Bolt. Fluid Form and Improved Fluid Form adjust the functions of the panoply of blades as it would with a normal mind blade. Shields formed from the psychic armory are in the panoply but operate normally, defending the player (these shields do not occupy the character’s hands). If the Mind Daggers blade skill is selected, these are added to her panoply of blades and she can use them the same way as the rest of her panoply mind blades. Their range increment when thrown is 30 feet. Armory Tactics A psychic armory gains a number of unique blade skills available to her use with her panoply of blades, that may be selected any time the psychic armory would get a blade skill. This ability does not cause the psychic armory archetype to be incompatible with other archetypes that alter the blade skills class feature. * Hungry Blades: The psychic armory’s panoply of blades threatened area increases. When attacking in melee, her panoply mind blades are treated as reach weapons that can also attack adjacent creatures. * Increased Range: The psychic armory gains incredible range from his panoply’s attacks. Light weapons increase their range to 100 feet, one-handed weapons increase their range to 60 feet, and two-handed weapons increase their range to 30 feet. If the character possesses the Mind Daggers blade skill, their range increases to 200 feet. * Panoply Counter: With lightning reaction time, the psychic armory is capable of bringing her panoply of blades into positions to defend her from attacks. As an immediate action, the psychic armory may expend her psionic focus to oppose her opponent’s attack roll against her with panoply of blades. She makes an attack roll at her full base attack bonus to do to this as if she were making an attack with the panoply, and if the result is equal to or higher than the attacker’s result, the attack is negated by the panoply blocking the attack. This can be used on melee or ranged attacks, and/or spells and powers with touch or ranged attacks equally. * Panoply Drive: The psychic armory directs her panoply into a teeming barrage of cutting shards of psychic fury. She expends her psionic focus and as a standard action, she directs her weapons to become a 60-foot line of cutting blades that inflicts 1d6 points of slashing and piercing damage per psychic armory level, plus the enhancement bonus of the psychic armory’s panoply of blades to all targets along its path. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the psychic armory’s class level + the psychic armory’s Wisdom modifier) halves this damage. This attack is subject to damage reduction as normal. This uses all of her blades for the round and they return to her panoply the following round. If the psychic armory possessed an energy-based blade skill (such as Fire Blade), the psychic armory may choose to deal 1/2 this damage as energy damage of the same type as the energy-based blade skill of her choice. * Panoply Eruption: As a full round action, a psychic armory expends her psionic focus and spreads out her panoply of blades in a wide radius of bladed shards around herself (10 feet + 5 feet per four psychic armory levels), quivering with aggressive intent, ready to attack. Creatures that walk in this area treat it as difficult terrain, and the psychic armory may make attacks of opportunity as if she threatened every square in the burst. While in effect, she may make a number of additional attacks of opportunity equal to her Wisdom modifier. This uses all of her blades for the round and her panoply is refreshed the following round, ending this effect. If the psychic armory possessed an energy-base blade skill (such as Fire Blade), she may choose to deal half of the damage from attacks of opportunity made with this skill as energy damage of the same type as the energy based blade skill of her choice. * Psychic Fortress: The psychic armory is capable of driving her panoply of blades into the form of a temporary wall that can be used as cover and grants concealment, or total concealment if the character is completely sheltered behind the barrier using the total defense action. As a standard action, she expends her psionic focus and hardens her blades into a temporary shelter, forming a wall 10 feet long and 5 feet tall, with a hardness of 10 and 30 hit points. This depletes her entire panoply, and she may form her panoply of blades again on her next turn. The hardness and hit points of the wall is improved by the panoply’s enhancement bonus. The wall lasts for a number of rounds equal to 3 + her Wisdom modifier. * Swirling Panoply: The psychic armory may set her panoply of blades spinning and may expend her psionic focus to cause them to explode out around her or at a designated point within medium range (100 feet + 10 feet per psychic armory level) as a standard action. This effect creates a 20-foot-radius explosion of cutting blades that inflicts 1d6 points of slashing and piercing damage per psychic armory level, plus the enhancement bonus of the psychic armory’s panoply of blades to all targets within the blast radius. A successful Reflex save (DC 10 + 1/2 the psychic armory’s class level + the psychic armory’s Wisdom modifier) will halve this damage. This attack is subject to damage reduction as normal. This uses all of her blades for the round and they return to her panoply the following round. If the psychic armory possesses an energy-based blade skill (such as Fire Blade), she may choose to have her swirling panoply deal half its damage as energy damage of the same type as the energy based blade skill of her choice. * Two-Handed Thrower: The psychic armory gains Two-Handed Thrower as a bonus feat, even if she doesn’t meet the prerequisites. Enhanced Armory At 3rd level, the psychic armory’s panoply of blades are improved like a standard soulknife’s mind blade. The enhancement bonus is set per weapon type. Example: An 11th level psychic armory with a +5 enhancement bonus could have her light weapons be +3 keen flaming mind blades, her one-handed weapons could be +2 keen impact mind blades, and her two-handed weapons could be +3 icy burst mind blades. The blade skills Fluid Form and Improved Fluid form may be used to change one or all of types of mind blades in the psychic armory. This modifies the Enhanced Mind Blade class feature, but counts as Enhanced Mind Blade for prerequisites or requirements. Swift Panoply At 5th level, the psychic armory may conjure her panoply of blades as a swift action. This functions otherwise identically to the quick draw class feature, and counts as quick draw for prerequisites or requirements. Mastery of the Armory At 20th level, the psychic armory has reached the pinnacle of her art and her connection to her library of blades is so strong it cannot be severed. She no longer requires a Will save to maintain her panoply of blades in a null psionics field, although it still loses any enhancement bonus and special abilities. This replaces the mind blade mastery class feature. Category:Source: Psionics Augmented: Compilation II